The Boy from the Beach
by Akari Sunne
Summary: After a Shy, Timid boy is found on the beach collapsed two Professors take him in and unravel the mystery, There's more to him than he lets on, but will those secrets tear him apart or pull him together (I have been rewriting some chapters, so if it looks different that's probably why, but it's not just grammatical fixes, It's speech, story, and character traits)
1. Lost and Found

One of Professor Burnett's morning walks a bay washed ashore wearing a blue-blazed shirt and some Caprese pants, He looked about ten years old and seemed to just barely hang onto life. Moments later professor Burnett barged back inside to meet her husband, Professor Kukui who was experiencing powerful moves as The Boy was breathing heavily in the arms of a Machamp which was registered in Burnett's page rider

"We should put him in the loft, for now, Right now he needs rest, And we can put food out for him, " she said going to go get some clothes for him"His clothes are Soaking wet, check what size his shirt is, I'll go get some clothes for him, call me when he wakes up"

Professor Kukui lightly tugged at the back If his shirt seeing a moist tag that the ink was slightly distorted but nevertheless readable" Size medium If he wakes up, I'll see whether or not he has his memory"

"Alright just make sure nothing happens while I'm gone," She said at last as Kukui tossed the keys to the car to her as she caught it in her left hand"Be back soon"

"Alright I'll stay with him, When do you think you'll be back," Kukui asked climbing down the ladder to make some food for when the boy would awake

"In about an hour, He should be awake by then though, Save some food for me" She waved then closed the door leaving to go shopping

"Alright, I will, "He glanced over at the Loft," I wonder where he came from, and how he got here, he doesn't look like he was hurt or attacked by someone, I'll find out when he wakes up."He thought to himself starting to cook.

Soon after he finished he had made omelets with cheese and ham and left a plate on a side table of the Loft. He put a lid on it so it didn't get cold and put a note that stated"_You can eat this when you wake up, I'll be downstairs if you need me"_ Before heading back down the ladder he noticed him clenching a Pokéball in his hand, even if unconscious he still looked like he was trying to protect i

"So he must be a Pokémon trainer, although his pokéball looks odd, I don't think I've seen anything like it," He said to himself placing his single pokéball next to the meal on the table inside a small container with little round craters designed specifically to hold Pokéballs, "I should let him sleep, for now, I'll ask him about it later, assuming he has his memory," He said climbing down the ladder and going into the living room to eat his omelet while watching television

**_An Hour Later_**

* * *

Kukui glanced up the loft as he began to head down into his basement where his lab was when suddenly a scream was heard upstairs from the boy, He had sat up instantly sweating almost as if he had just seen his worst fear multiplied by seven, Kukui bolted back up the stairs and ladder seeing the scared boy who had now been sitting up on the bed desperately hoping to find the solution of where he was.

When he saw Kukui slowly approaching him he fell out onto the floor and pushing himself as far as possible reaching out until his back pressed against the wall, " S-stay back! P-please doesn't hurt me!"He cried stammering and bracing himself for an attack while looking petrified and stone cold

"Woah Woah, I'm not going to hurt you, We found you collapsed on the beach, "Kukui said trying to calm him down, " Don't worry my wife and I are here to help, do you remember your name?"

"Y-yes, M-my name is Sun," Sun answered quietly hoping that he wasn't an enemy unlike what the man had told him

"Do you remember how you washed up on the beach?" He crouched down putting his hand out to help Sun up off the floor

That question startled Sun causing scattered memories to soar across his mind, tormenting him every minute as he shouted

"No!" He slapped away Kukui's hand and curled into a ball and starting to cry"S-sorry I didn't mean to!"Even if it was an enemy, he still was raised with manners like saying thank you, no thank you, sorry, and other well-mannered phrases

"It's okay, You just woke up, I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but would you like to stay with me and my wife for a while?"

"Thank you, I don't really have anywhere else to go anyways," Sun said wiping the tears off his face and standing up.

"Alright then, For now, you can sleep up here in the loft" Kukui kneeled down to him"I don't know what happened to you but we're here to protect you, If you want to tell us anything you can. There's food over there and your Pokéball too, I should go downstairs for work, but just shout if you need me"

"O-okay, T-thank you, mister..."

"Oh, right you told me your name, but my name's Kukui"

"T-hank you, mister Kukui. T-thank you for letting me stay here...I don't know where I am..."

"Right, this is the Alola region, this is my lab on Melemele Island, where did you come from?"

"I...don't know...Sorry" he looked down

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry, I know you're feeling a little weak, so there's some food there. Are you allergic to anything"

"N-no"

"Well that's good to hear, but as I said, get some rest, and eat some food until you've regained your strength, you were barely alive when we found you, and you're no different now"

"R-right, thank you" Kukui left heading back downstairs to his lab to try and speak to the professor Burnett,


	2. Ultra Encounter

The After eating the food Kukui had cooked for him he had been pondering the professor since even though he had been rescued from the beach by them, he still wasn't sure about whether or not he was safe, That and, he had a poor experience with people, not because he was shy, because of how he was treated. Soon however a knock was heard at the door as a shout from downstairs came after.

"Hey Sun could you go get that for me"

"O-okay", "He said nervously climbing down the ladder and slowly walking to the door to open it. In the doorway, he saw Lusimine, Also known as the President of Aether Paradise

"Oh hello, What are you doing here" Asked crouching down to his level.

"Mister Kukui let me stay here a while"He explained unsure of who they were or whether they could be trusted. Professor Kukui ran upstairs to see who it was. Somehow she looked familar.

"Oh Lusimine, What brings you here, "Kukui asked going over to Sun

"Hello, who's this?" She pointed at Sun," And also my staff found a strong Ultra Aura discovered in this area, You won't mind us looking for it will you"She asked walking inside with a young girl following, She wore all white clothes and looked confident, unlike Sun

"I don't mind, You can look all you'd like, Would you like something the drink, and this is Sun, we found him collapsed on the beach this morning so we've been taking care of him"

"Oh no thanks, I'm good, But why don't Lillie and Sun Talk while we're looking"

"Okay!"Lillie went over to Sun sticking her hand out to give a handshake to Sun who immediately stepped back

"They can stay in the loft and talk" Kukui suggested pointing to where Sun slept

"that sounds like a great Idea"

"Thanks!" Lillie smiled, she had acted and looked like she had no problems whatsoever. Sun walked over to the loft and climbed up then holding his arm down to Lillie and helped her up

"Thanks, Sun, I'm Lillie, It's nice to meet you"

"H-hi," Sun said hugging his legs while sitting

"Huh, are you nervous or something?"

He remained quiet for a slight moment then looked up"No" He said it in such a plain tone, he had lost any positive emotions leaving only Fear and Sometimes anger.

"You seemed scared, Is something wrong? How did you end up here?"

"I-I rather not talk about it," Sun said as Lillie saw a tear slide off his cheek indicating that whatever happened to him he couldn't say without being torn apart

Two of Lusamine's men came up to the loft holding a scanner that began reacting from Sun's presence as Sun backed up against the wall

"President Lusamine You might want to check this out," He said as the Scanner made a rapid beeping noise that determined where an ultra aura is located

"Sun could you come down here so you don't get in there way while they look," Professor Kukui said as the doorknob of the front door wiggled and opened letting Professor Burnett inside.

"Oh I wasn't expecting this much company today or I would have tidied up. What brings you here Lusamine?" She asked setting down the clothes she got for Sun

"We discovered a strong Ultra Aura in this area, We were searching for it," She said as one of the men pointed the scanner on Sun showing a large Ultra Aura

"Where exactly did you find him," Lusamine asked suspiciously

"Burnet found him collapsed on the beach this morning"

"Yeah, That's where I found him," She said to clarify Kukui's statement

"We don't know anything about him, He's too scared to say where he came from or how he got here." She looked over at him as he nervously rubbed his arm but stopped when noticing her glance and looked down.

"Don't worry Sun, I'm here to help." She said reaching out for him. He backed away in fear and backed into the wall, Lillie climbed down the ladder and ran in front of Sun as he was now on the floor backed against the wall crying

"Leave him alone can't you see he's scared," Lillie said arms out trying to protect him, She turned around to ask if he was okay"Hey, are you okay?" She asked kneeling down to help him up

"S-sorry, "He apologized getting up with Lillie's assistance

" Sorry about Sun, since we found him he reacts strongly when hearing certain words, Some words that have something to do with what happened to him"Kukui explained, Sun was raised to think nobody would help him if they said they would, He now thought that only a few people actually wished to help him

"Oh it's quite alright," Lusamine said "But It might be a little dangerous, He has a strong Ultra Aura, Meaning that it can lure Ultra Beasts to him, I can take him to Aether Paradise and try to strip him of his Ultra Aura, It won't hurt a bit" She explained

"This would help protect him" Kukui looked over at Burnett and Sun

"But the final decision is Sun's, "Kukui said as Everyone turned to him making him nervous and scared knowing that choice would change his whole life

"I-I d-don't really know..." He backed into the corner and looked at them"I-It's up to you I-I guess"

"Alright then, Are you ready to go Sun?" She asked grabbing Sun's wrist and starting to lead him outside in which there was a helicopter out there waiting for them

"You both may come with us," She said as Lillie climbed in shortly after Sun did and Lusamine following. The helicopter was fairly small on the inside having but only a few seats. Sun and Lillie sat next to each other while Lusamine sat next to her.

After just a few minutes, Sun had fallen asleep with his head laying on the back of his seat.

"I wonder what happened to him," Lillie said looking at his tight fist and scared expression. He had been tense, afraid to say anything.

"It's hard to tell, but I'd say he's been in Ultra Space. About five years at least." One of the staff said putting the scanner close to him and broke due to a large field of Ultra Aura."Yikes, his aura's powerful. No wonder the scanner freaked out at getting close to him".

"Is it that powerful, I got to say, I'm worried about him if he's been gone for five years, then that means he's had to go through the for half of his life, I don't even know if he can handle that much stress." Kukui looked worried, more than he admitted. Not just that, he only had a single, strange-looking Pokéball"

"What did it look like?"Lusamine asked

" Well I have it here"Pulling out from his bag was the same Pokéball from Sun's hand. It was grey and had a red dial like some kind of generator. It was made of a different kind of metal than the present-day Pokéball model making it heavier by comparison

"Oh I know what that is, It's the first-ever model of Pokéball, invented over seven hundred years ago, except they stopped being made a hundred years ago and the ones you can get today no longer work" Lillie explained

"So what does that mean? He's a collector?" Burnett asked

"Wait, remember when you rescued me from Ultra space" Lusamine brought up

"Yeah, You think it's connected?" Kukui asked

"I meant like, in Ultra Space's time works differently, going in an Ultra Wormhole just a day after I did was almost a month, except the longer you're in there time goes by faster"

"So, there's a chance he's not even from this decade"

"Or century, I would look up online but there's no way He'd appear anywhere" Burnett sighed.

* * *

after a while, the helicopter lands upon the roof as Sun swung awake starting to breathe heavily with fear in his eyes. He held his hand on his forehead as his airflow came to a slow

"Are you okay Sun?"Lillie asked as Sun fell out of his seat startled

"L-Lillie please don't scare me like that!" He squeaked getting off of the Helicopter floor

"Sorry, But you're here at Aether Paradise, To strip away the Ultra Aura" She tried to remind him

"O-oh right,"

"Come on now, We should be able to remove the extra aura, "She said starting to lead them to an elevator that took them to the roof which was a man-made paradise for endangered pokémon to reproduce so they could leave out into the wild." You can stay here while we prepare to remove it."

A spark was heard from above as a sphere of pure plasma was shot at Lusamine and her staff

"Watch out!"Sun shouted switching on his Survival instincts and pushing the others out of the way as a hole opened up from above, A gateway to another dimension. A creature came out that looked like several wires and cords tangled on a generator. The strange beast began targeting Sun due to his Aura and swung near him as he forcefully rolled himself to the left hitting his head on the railing.

"Sun are you alright!?" Lusamine came running to him as the others had already fled to safety. the pokémon launched a sharp slash attack towards Lusamine right before Sun pushed her out of the way leaving him to get hit instead, having two large scars on his forearm. Blood started to pool as it began to drip upon the path

"D-don't worry it's just a scratch," He said with a smile trying to hide his pain. It then escaped back into the hole created in the sky as Sun collapsed and passed out with his arms straight out forward as the others rushed to him.

**_A few hours later_**

* * *

Sun began to awake from his slumber seeing him in a glass tube with a blurry image of staff along with Lusamine and Lillie. Looking down he saw that his arm had been bandaged

"The patient has woken up, Do you want him to be released out." One of the staff asked waiting for Lusamine's approval

"Only if his Ultra Aura was removed," She said as the staff worker pressed some buttons and pulled a lever as Sun fell out of the tube landing on his face first. It seemed to him that losing his ultra Aura took everything out of him

"Sun are you okay?" Lillie asked helping him steady himself and stand

"Y-yes I am..." He said softly being shy once again

"Sorry if you feel weak, We took the ultra aura but it can take a lot of energy as well," Lusamine explained

"Alola Sun!" Kukui said going to him and supporting him against his hip" I've got to say, I'm impressed with how you dealt with the Ultra Beast"

"W-why, I ended up getting hurt"He looked up sadly at Kukui

" Well, you saved Lusamine, nothing was broken and no pokémon were hurt. Plus you instantly jumped in to save someone you just met"

"I-It was an accident, I didn't even mean to...I-it was like something just took control of my body"

"Well, everything's okay now, so there's no time to be feeling down. Also, I've been meaning to ask you, how does this Pokéball work" He held out the pokéball held by Sun once before

"I-it's really easy" Sun grabbed it then twisting the dial three times as it popped open releasing white energy as a small cosmic cloud-like Pokémon that landed on Sun's head

"Hey there Cosmog," He said with a smile, Cosmog always was there to give Sun comfort when in need

"Wait Cosmog!? I thought our Nebby evolved into Solgaleo and returned to the ultra wormhole" Lillie said then noticing the Pokéball had worked"Wait, what year is it?"She asked Sun

"1850?W-why"

"You were gone in Ultra Space for so long...It's been over a hundred-fifty year, this isn't your correct time period"

"Y-you mean...I-I...I-I can't go back to my mom!?" He looked like he was about to break. His eyes widened, vision and strength were fading. Sun had lost the very thing that kept him trying to get home as he fell to his knees weak. Weak and hopeless as he then collapsed with the others rushing to him to see, he was unconscious, Sun had fainted from the shocking blow, in a matter of a second, he lost everything he wanted, everything that strived him to keep going. was lost.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, It's a big deal, but we all need to calm down before doing anything"

"Kukui's right, this is nobody's fault, maybe we can get help from Celebi or Dialga?"

"Maybe, but for now, let's get Sun back to the house, he's been through a lot" The others nodded as Kukui carried Sun on his back glancing at him every so often to see his crying face and hearing the same words on repeat

"I'm sorry..." Sun would say, again and again, crying harder with every sob. They got him to the house, laying him on the bed he woke up on earlier that morning.

"I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon, he's lost everything..."Kukui sighed looking at him. Crying and defeated.

" There might be a way to take him back..."Burnett said at last


End file.
